


[Podfic of] The Girlfriend Mission

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You made up a girlfriend."</p>
<p> "Yeah. I figured it would shut them up. They're very conservative."</p>
<p> Natasha's mouth twitched again. "It didn't work?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Girlfriend Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girlfriend Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230642) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



> Recorded for the Marvel Cinematic Universe Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange on tumblr for beneath-the-rubble.

Podfic Length: 14:38

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Girlfriend%20Mission.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Girlfriend%20Mission.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
